Wyvern
A Wyvern is a legendary winged creature with a dragon's head (which may be said to breathe fire or possess a venomous bite) and wings, a reptilian body, two legs (sometimes none) and a barbed tail. The first wyvern in the Castlevania series made its introduction as the boss of the first stage of Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, and then made its 3-D debut in Curse of Darkness. It returned as one of Zead's challenges in Pachislot Akumajō Dracula II. Appearances ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Just after Richter leaves the village and approaches the entrance of the castle, the wyvern can be seen flying in the distance, quickly arriving at Richter's location to impede further progress. Flying out of reach and occasionally making swoops at him, breathing flames through the floor, and even grasping onto him with its legs, the wyvern posed as a respectable foe, but the axe proved to be an effective weapon to be used against it. However, that was not the last to be seen of this creature in the game. When either Richter or Maria confronted Shaft's ghost in the Clocktower, he demonstrated how powerful his necromancy powers were, to the point of being able to reanimate and summon the rotten remains of the wyvern and the behemoth to help him in battle. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness This ugly looking beast is as durable as she is big, and her weak spot (her head) is never a fully accessible target due to her constant movement. Mainly, the wyvern will continue to viciously whip her tail, she will snap her head forward for a sharp-toothed bite attempt, and she will swing her head around before crashing it into the ground so hard that she'll become lodged into the earth. When her head is lodged in the ground, it is possibly to leap onto her back and take a ride. This gives time to attack without fear of taking any damage and gives an opportunity to steal from her before being dropped off. Naturally, she can breathe heavy flames, all the while whipping its head forward and backward to cover a large area. She will other times fly upward a short distance before crashing down her huge frame, causing deadly shockwaves to spread forward. When things get serious, she will take to the air, circle the area, and come flying in with heavy flaming breath, she will do this twice per flight. When she lands, she will do so with the same intensity and cause more in the way of shockwaves. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The wyvern from ''Rondo of Blood is back as a common enemy in Portrait of Ruin. It hovers overhead and either spews multiple flame blasts that hit the ground and bounce unpredictably in either direction, or swoops in for an attack with his outstretched claws. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery RoB Wyvern.JPG|'Wyvern' from the Japanese Rondo of Blood manual Screen-temp13.jpg|'Wyvern' from Dracula X Chronicles Screen-temp10.jpg|'Wyvern' from Dracula X Chronicles Aria of Sorrow - Wyvern.jpg|The statue of a wyvern decorating a room of the Top Floor in Aria of Sorrow Pachislot2 Wyvern Card.jpg|'Wyvern' from Pachislot Akumajō Dracula II Wyvern Pachislot2.JPG|'Wyvern' from Pachislot Akumajō Dracula II Category:Dragons Category:Flying Bosses Category:Flying Enemies Category:Curse of Darkness Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Pachislot Akumajo Dracula II Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Bosses